The Chance of a Lifetime
by XxAGxX
Summary: Modern AU! Life isn't fair. Anna learned that the hard way. From her parents death, being shut out, to personal financial issues... yup. But then a problem and a solution arises, and with loss, she realizes, she gained.


**Modern AU!Frozen. New story. I'm experimenting with it so bear with me.**

"WHAT THE HELL, LADY?!"

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm so sorry! Really, I really am!"

Anna grabbed a napkin and quickly, with failure, attempted to wipe the coffee stains off the angered man. She ran back for more napkins and unfortunately collided with a fellow employee. She was sent tumbling to a nearby table, knocking it down and ruining a couple's romantic date in the process.

"Hey! Let's get outta here." The boyfriend yelled.

"I. AM. SO. SORRY. Please come back! I swear, I didn't mean to-"

"Anna! Watch where you're going!" her fellow worker shouted.

"ANNA!"

Anna gulped. That wasn't good. Someone had obviously complained, or as she called it, _snitched_ on her. Curse them. Her boss's voice roared from across the shop and she immediately feared the worst. As her boss approached her petite form, she let out silent tears of fear and embarrassment. She couldn't be fired. She needed the job, the money. She couldn't afford to be off power, light, and a _house_. It was much easier when-

"Anna." He said firmly.

She blew. "I'm so sorry, sir! Please don't fire me! I swear, it was an accident, I didn't meant to- I-" She couldn't speak between her choked sobs and people staring. She did her best to block the people out, wipe the bread and mocha stains off her clothes, and cover her face.

"Anna! I am _not_ going to fire you. It isn't in my interest to do so, anyway. But I really don't appreciate the mess or having to lose upset customers." He stared down at Anna and felt pity for the rookie. "Tell you what. Maybe you should take a break, clear you mind and-" he gestured to her, "get back on your feet."

She let out a sigh of relief. But a break? No no no. That's a week's less worth of money she so desperately needed. But it was her boss giving her a temporary break instead of a permanent one. Most would give her the "you're fired". She could not refuse.

"Ok sir." She paused as she passed him. "Thank you sir."

With that she proceeded to exit the shop and walk to the parking lot. How did everything go so wrong? Elsa would have laughed at her and- wait. _Elsa. _The name whose owner she hadn't seen in years.

* * *

Anna sighed as she closed the door to her apartment. She quickly pulled out her phone and absentmindedly dialed Elsa's number, which she managed to get while sneaking about with her phone when it fell out long ago. After a few long minutes or what rather seemed like an eternity to her, the annoying voice on her phone suggested her to her voicemail. She groaned and checked her messages for a slight hope of reply. Nope. Of course not. She never answered her phone nor replied to her messages. Jerk.

It had always been this way, ever since _childhood_, so Anna wasn't surprised. Blindly walking to the kitchen towards the fridge, she grabbed a tray of chocolates and proceeded to fling herself to the couch and numb her stress. Her parent's death didn't help at all to be honest. Now she was more alone than ever. She hoped to reconcile with her sister during this tragic time, and yet, she stayed isolated and continued to shut her out. That soulless little…..Anna should _hate_ her. Stop doing the impossible task of trying to reconnect their long lost bond.

But she doesn't. She didn't.

She even questioned herself. Why didn't she hate her? Why try to get close? It was just the Anna thing to do. By being Anna, she was optimistic, hopeful, that one day, they'll be sisters again. She smiled at the thought. Although her memories are a bit fuzzy, she remembers playing outside and doing their signature snowman building during the winter. Making pillow forts and sneaking chocolate past the maid and butler Kai and Gerda to their shared room. Then she frowned and stopped the chocolate from entering her mouth. What happened? The sisters were once dubbed inseparable for a reason, but now?

She wonders sometimes.

What is Elsa currently doing? What _does_ she do anyway? She most certainly cannot just stay hidden in a room in her unknown household and survive… could she? She shakes her head. This is ridiculous. _'Of course she does something, you idiot'_ she thinks to herself. As a part time worker at a Subway and coffee shop, she would know. It was hard enough already with only the coffee shop's _and_ the sandwich shop's salary, and she refused to add another part time job to her pile… y'know, unless Elsa had a good-paying, full-time job Anna didn't manage to grab. Elsa _was_ the smart one. She always thought she would never have to work. Her family was, or rather, _used_ to be extremely wealthy. Large house, large land to themselves, blah, blah, blah. But then her parents _had_ to board the ship and never come back. Since Elsa couldn't possibly handle the responsibilities of their business and household, they were jeopardized. Their house, business, land included, were sold to other wealthy buyers. Kai and Gerda were off the job, and the sisters? Heaven knows where Elsa went and Anna, well, with the few remaining wealth left over, she managed to snag an apartment, a car, and pay for expenses. She wasn't a spoiled person and as much as she was excited to get a job, she was rather clumsy and lazy most days. Everything was always done _for_ her, so she never had any real experience. She didn't have the funds to attend college and barely managed to get through the remaining of her private school as her parents perished in the 10th grade. But that was in the past. She stood up and retreated to her room. As she lay on her bed and closed her eyes, she hoped that, if she couldn't accomplish her wish of reuniting with Elsa, she prayed that one day, her prince charming would come and rescue her from her battle of struggles and loneliness and whisk her away to happily ever after. Then she started to cry. She could hardly cook, and had no money for basic needs. She was imperfect, freckles everywhere. Who would want her? A clumsy, awkward girl? No one, that's who. Unless there was someone, _someone_ out there who shared similar problems, who was awkward too, and…

**loved her**.

She cried harder.

_**Ha. As if.**_

**Continue? Yay? Nay?**


End file.
